


Between You and Me

by awkwardlee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Mavin, Multi, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlee/pseuds/awkwardlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been offered something you couldn't refuse? Well Gavin has been offered a deal from Michael, and it might end up being the best or the worst decision in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So here is something I have been working on for a while. I haven't written fanfiction in a while so I had some help with proofreading. (queenweisss and deannachu on tumblr) Also if you want you can follow me on tumblr my username is awkward-lee.

Gavin Free was somewhat of a quiet individual. He liked to keep to himself and didn’t see the point of what some people would consider “normal” teenage behavior. He was very bright, he knew, but he wouldn’t exactly consider himself a nerd. He could easily converse with students of varying social cliques, but he preferred to blend in; he was never in the forefront, always in the background.

He was perfectly fine by himself, choosing to focus on school work and academics to keep himself busy. That is, until the day he met Michael Jones face to face. Sure he had heard about him before, because Michael Jones was not only the captain of the football team, he was also the most popular guy in school. He was also dating Lindsay Tuggey, the student body president and one of the most beautiful girls in school. It made sense, really, the most popular boy dating the most beautiful girl; it was almost something out of a movie.

It all started one day during lunch while Gavin was walking down the hall minding his own business. He accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his binder, causing all his papers to fly about. The person he bumped into bent down, mumbling apologizes and helped him gather his things.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going,” said Gavin and, realizing who he bumped into, started to blush. It was none other than Michael Jones. He had never seen Michael up close before and boy was he a _looker._

“It’s okay, I wasn’t watching where I was going either,” Michael replied with a smile that could make anyone weak in the knees.

“Thanks for helping me pick up my stuff,” mentioned Gavin.

“No problem,” said Michael as he walked off, continuing on to where he was headed. As Gavin continued on his path he found himself beginning to think about the boy. He could confidently say that Michael was the most attractive person he had ever laid his eyes on. Sure, he had found girls attractive before, but he couldn’t deny what he was feeling when he first saw him close up. It was a short moment, and Gavin just shrugged it off. _It’s not like I’ll ever have another conversation with Michael… right?_ he thought. Oh man, was he was wrong.

One week later during english class Mr. Burns assigned a poetry project. The project would be done in pairs, and as fate would have it, Gavin was paired up with Michael. He didn't know how he was going to handle being paired up with him, especially after their last encounter together where he flustered around like an idiot after running into Michael. He could feel his face flush at the thought of having to be with Michael alone for an extended period amount of time. It was going to be a arduous task, but Gavin thought he could handle himself.

Mr. Burns gave a few minutes for his students to talk to their partners about the project. Michael got out of his seat and walked to Gavin. He looked at Gavin and smirked.

“So does my place sound good to you?” Michael asked Gavin, staring at him expectantly.

 _Oh bloody hell._ “Sounds good to me, although I don’t drive, so…” Gavin uttered embarrassingly, giving Michael a weak smile. Although instead of rolling his eyes, like Gavin thought he might, Michael merely smiled.

“Don’t worry about it; I can take you. Although, if you’re more comfortable, maybe we should go to your place instead,” Michael replied, eyeing Gavin with a look of understanding.

His eyes widened and he held up his hands in front of him, waving them nervously. “No, no. My place is not a suitable place to work on this project; my parents don’t exactly like having guests,” Gavin replied quickly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he registered what he had just told Michael. It wasn’t a _lie_ , per say, but there was no way in hell that he was going to let Michael see his room. He envisioned his room during the silence, taking note of the empty cola cans and the dirty laundry scattered _everywhere_ , and he visibly shuddered at the thought of Michael walking into that mess. It would be more than just embarrassing. He knew he would never live it down (nor would Michael ever let him forget, he was sure) and besides, when would he ever get another chance to see Michael’s bedroom?

“Okay, no problem,” Michael replied, not giving any indication that he was aware of how flustered Gavin was. “We can work at my house; you know which is my car right?” Michael asked, even though everyone at school knew his car. It was an Aston Martin and it was one that couldn’t be missed. Gavin almost drooled at the thought of riding in that beautiful car.

“Of course I know which one is yours. I’ll meet you there after school,” Gavin answered with a smile, hoping he didn’t sound too off or anything. Michael returned to his seat when Mr. Burns signaled that time was up and Gavin shot a hopeful smile at Michael’s retreating form. _I’m going to be riding in Michael’s car; I’m going to be going to his **house** and seeing his **room.** _ Gavin shook his head at his own thoughts. _Get a grip, Free, and stop freaking out._

After school they got in Michael’s car and headed to the his home; Gavin inwardly squawking the entire way. _Be cool, Gavin. Be cool,_ he had to remind himself.

Michael lived a very fortunate life, being able to live in what Gavin would consider a mansion compared to his own measly home. His family was well off, he was popular, athletic and a looker to boot. Gavin was in awe as he ascended the steps with Michael and even more in awe when he entered Michael’s room. It was exactly what he pictured but on steroids. While it was magnificent, Gavin realized he should stop fawning over Michael’s room and just get started with working on the project.

While they were getting things done with the project, the slight tension in the room was becoming obvious. Whenever Michael would ask Gavin a question, Gavin would only freeze up and mumble back, not really answering Michael’s question. At this point Gavin was avoiding any interaction with Michael that Michael couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong.

“Do you not like me?” Michael finally asked after not being able to handle how quiet Gavin was being anymore. “You’ve been ignoring me this whole time.” He turned his body more so he would be facing Gavin better and waited for an answer.

“I don’t know what you’re on about.” Gavin replied, averting his eyes because that was a lie and he knew it, but he didn’t want Michael knowing that. Though he was sure he was being more than obvious about it.

“You literally have been avoiding any questions that I have asked since we’ve been here.” Michael said, glaring at Gavin.

“No I haven’t…”  Gavin dismissed Michael’s question and looked away again and stared at the book in his lap.

“Yes you have, Gavin. Why do you hate me?” Michael asked, leaning closer to Gavin.

“I don’t hate you… I could never hate you, Michael.” Gavin answered, still unable to look at Michael, not when he could feel the butterflies beginning to wildly bounce around inside.

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed, not quite sure what Gavin meant by that. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, his eyes squinting as he waited for Gavin to just look at him.

And finally Gavin did, but the blond instantly wished he hadn’t since that’s when he noticed just how close Michael had gotten to him. Of course there was still a decent amount of space between them, but that space, Gavin couldn’t help but notice, could easily be closed.

“It…” He swallowed the lump in his throat before he could go on, “It means I have a crush on you,” he mumbled, slowly looking away once again. _Come on, Free. Breathe._

“What?” Michael asked, tilting his head slightly.

Gavin closed his eyes a moment. He didn’t know what it was; maybe the butterflies and nerves giving him a sort of adrenaline rush, or from the fact that Michael was comfortable enough being so close to him, but Gavin turned to face Michael better and uttered out, “It means…” and then he leaned in a little more, closing that space between them by pressing his lips against Michael’s.

And he practically melted into the kiss as he felt just how soft Michael’s lips were. He wanted to cup Michael’s face and pull him even closer to him, just take in as much of Michael as he could, but that’s when he realized exactly what he was doing and he jumped back; eyes wide.

Gavin, flustered by his actions, grabbed all his stuff and bolted out of Michael’s house, not even waiting to see Michael’s reaction. He couldn’t bare to see a horrified, disgusted look on his crush’s face, so he just avoided it completely.

The next week for Gavin was very uneventful for him. He had finished and turned in the project without any contact or help from Michael. Michael hadn’t seemed to reach out to Gavin to talk about what had happened. and Gavin was both worried and relieved; worried that Michael would tell everyone in school that he was gay or about the kiss, but he was relieved because he didn’t want to talk to him about what had happened. He didn’t want to call it a ‘mistake’, but in a sense, it was. It really was, despite how good it had felt. It was still a mistake. Wasn’t it? But Gavin tried not dwelling on it either way.

It wasn’t until a week after the incident that he had contact from Michael. On his way to his locker he noticed Michael leaning in front of it, meaning there was no way he could avoid Michael now if he wanted to get into his locker.

“I’m going to make this short, Gavin. Meet me by my car after school.” Michael simply said, not much emotion in his voice, but no rudeness either (he basically sounded as casual as ever, but maybe _too_ casual), and then he just walked away from the blond. So Gavin was left standing there; confused and worried about what this meeting would entail.

 


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is presented with a deal he can't refuse. There seems to be no downsides to agreeing to Michael's deal. But as this will be a regular thing... will his crush on Michael get in the way. Or is his crush on Michael the true downside to this deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in over a year. I'm such a bad fanfic writer. Sorry for abandoning it for so long. Got inspired recently to write again. So now I'm hoping to complete these stories I have yet to finish. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted it to end at this certain part. Also not going into much detail in there sexual encounters because since it will be a repeating part of this, i'm only going to go into details when it comes to important plot points. So if you end up wondering why it's not as detailed... that's why.

The final bell rang and Gavin was a wreck to say the least. He was worried about what Michael wanted to talk about. It was no doubt about what had transpired the previous week at his house, but why talk about it now after not mentioning it for a whole week. The only relief was that if this conversation with Michael goes well, he could go back to a peaceful and quiet remainder of the year without any stress or worry.

Gavin had reached Michael’s car and was quietly waiting for Michael to show up. He saw the popular jock walking towards him; the only thought in his mind was to run away, but his feet felt like they were glued to the ground which prevented him from doing so. As soon as he felt like he could move them again, Michael was right in front of him. 

“Surprised you showed up Free.” Michael exclaimed, genuinely shocked that the lanky brit was waiting for him at his car. 

“I’m surprised I did as well.” Gavin answered, trying to keep the flow of conversation without embarrassing himself in front of the jock. 

“So I guess you’re wondering why I haven’t told the whole school about what transpired last week.” Michael stated blatantly. 

“I am… and I’m guessing you’re going to blackmail me.” Gavin said. He honestly had no idea any other reason Michael wouldn’t tell the whole school otherwise. 

“I wouldn’t call it blackmail, more like a deal. This would benefit both of us and not just me. Which is why I’m certain you will accept this deal.” Michael was super smug and confident in his statement.

“What is this “deal” that you are certain I’ll accept?” Gavin asked. He was curious about this deal that would benefit him.

“Let’s just say that even though Lindsay is a wonderful girlfriend, she also is a hardcore believer in no sex before marriage, and I just can’t wait that long. You on the other hand… based on what transpired last week would be very interested in mindless sex without any question. So here’s the deal... until I see fit we have sex whenever I want, and I won’t tell the whole school about what happened last week. This is beneficial to both of us because you can return to your blending in while having sex with someone you obviously find attractive, and I get some tail without repercussions. But of course with any deal there are rules. No kissing and no interactions at school except for you coming to meet me at my car after school.” 

Gavin was very much confused about this deal. He really didn’t see anything bad on his end of this deal. Gavin would be stupid not to take this, because if he doesn’t then things could be much worse for him at school. It was win-win… right?

“Wouldn’t going with you after school be questioned by other people?” Gavin asked, actually curious if Michael had thought this deal out.

“You’re going to be my tutor. It’s something that’s believable, and would explain why we would hang out after school. As you can tell I thought this deal out thoroughly. So Gavin… do you accept this deal?”

“Yes. I accept the deal. I would be foolish not to.” Gavin immediately stated. He could not foresee anything that would not be beneficial to him. There could have been much worse deals that Michael could’ve presented to him. So having sex with Michael was pretty top in comparison to what could’ve transpired today. 

“So why not start today. Today will definitely set the bar or how good this deal will get. So hurry up and get in the car Gavin.” Both Gavin and Michael got in the car and Michael started to drive to his house. 

The ride to Michael’s house seemed to go by quickly. Gavin wasn’t sure what he got himself into, but he is sort of excited. He was going to lose his virginity, but it would be with someone he wouldn’t regret later. It was Michael fricken Jones, anyone in school would kill to be in his position. He was so lost in thought that they were already once again in Michael’s room. The tension in the room was high, but there was also tons of sexual energy as well. 

“So are you ready Free?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

There was a standoff, complete silence. Then out of nowhere Gavin was grabbed and pushed on the bed by Michael. It might not have been the most romantic thing ever, but Gavin was all about being dominated by Michael. Even after Michael started fingering him to loosen him up, through the rough way Michael shagged him, finding his prostate immediately sent Gavin into bliss. Their limbs entangling and eventually ending with Michael shooting his load inside him. 

Gavin was high with so many feeling and emotions. Even though Michael was basically using him like a sex toy, he felt that he could get use to the mindless sex if this is how he would feel after it every time. He unraveled himself from the jock and decided to let Michael rest. He imagined that cuddling after sex wasn't allowed as that would be an affectionate thing. So he left a note explaining why he left so that Michael wouldn't be mad at him. He walked home grinning. For some reason he felt that this deal could possibly be the best thing for him. He was actually looking forward to the next time he would have to encounter Michael Jones. This was the start of something new and beautiful... and Gavin was the happiest he's ever been.


End file.
